


Meringue

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking can be harder than adventuring. </p>
<p>Sign up #17 for the Homestuck Valentine's Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meringue

“I say, Jane, baking is a lot more difficult than I anticipated!”  
Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, that's only about the seventeenth time you've said it!”  
Jake looked sufficiently abashed. She put down her spoon and folded her arms.   
“You actually mean something else, I'm not a fool, Jake English! Now then, out with it!”  
The dark haired boy squirmed uncomfortably under her penetrating stare. Inside the kitchen she was the queen, and all her friends knew better than to cross her. She wasn't the heiress to a vast baking empire for nothing!  
She tapped her foot impatiently.  
“Oh, stars and garters Jane!” he finally exclaimed. “I've been stirring these egg whites for seven forevers and they're still not getting light and fluffy! My arm is about to fall clean off!”  
Jane raised an eyebrow and held out her hands for the bowl. Jake sheepishly handed it over. She examined the decidedly un-meringue mixture.   
“... you put the sugar in before you started mixing, didn't you?”  
“Er, I might quite possibly have done that.”  
“And you set it down a few times to take a break, didn't you?”  
“That could be very well a thing that I did.”  
Jane groaned and promptly tipped the bowl over into the sink, running the mixture down the drain.  
“What are you doing!” Jake gasped. “All that work!”  
“Completely useless!” Jane said. “I told you to follow my instructions exactly. Now, you're going to start over and do it the right way.”  
Jake sighed heavily. “I think I'd rather be fighting the skeleton monsters,” he professed plaintively.  
Jane stuck her tongue out at him. “Oh no you don't, you promised you'd help me in the kitchen today.”  
“That I did!” he proclaimed, standing up in a ridiculous pose, puffing his chest out. “And I do always 'stick to my guns' when I've made a promise! After all, as a man of action, lies do not become me!”  
Jane giggled. “Yes, yes, now work of transferring all that hot air you possess in extreme excess to these egg whites!”  
His expression was akin to a scolded puppy. She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.  
“Just think of how delicious the pie will be when we're finished!” Jane said cheerily.  
“... could I perhaps get another kiss after I've whipped these eggs into shape?” Jake asked hopefully.  
Jane grinned and winked. “Only if the meringue is absolutely perfect, Mr. English!”  
Jake began whipping the eggs with a whisk like a man possessed. Jane whistled cheerfully as she prepared the rest of the pie.

It was perfect.

Jake got his pie. And his kiss.


End file.
